The present disclosure relates to a seat device that includes a saddle-riding type seat configured to receive a seated occupant of a conveyance, and particularly relates to a seat device that can adjust the position of a seat in a height direction of the conveyance.
A structure in which a saddle-riding type seat is movable in a conveyance, such as a motorcycle, has been already known. A motorcycle (hereinafter, referred to as a motorcycle in the related art) disclosed in the specification of, for example, Japanese Patent Publication JP4737548 B has a drive mechanism (front portion-drive mechanism) that moves a front portion of a seat up and down and a drive mechanism (rear portion-drive mechanism) that moves a rear portion of the seat up and down. Each of these drive mechanisms includes a drive motor and links that interlock with the movement of the drive motor. Further, the drive motor is rotated and the links are rotated while interlocking with the rotation of the drive motor, so that the height of each portion of the seat is changed.
Furthermore, in the motorcycle in the related art, the drive mechanisms are provided for the front portion and the rear portion of the seat, respectively. For this reason, the heights of the front and rear portions of the seat can be adjusted independently of each other. As a result, the outer shape of the seat can be freely changed three-dimensionally.
Incidentally, the structure in which the seat is movable has the same devices as the drive mechanisms (the front portion-drive mechanism and the rear portion-drive mechanism) of the motorcycle in the related art, that is, devices that adjust the position of the seat. It is preferable that the devices are made more compact and can efficiently adjust the position of the seat in a state in which an occupant of a conveyance is seated in the seat.